


Kitty Love

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Future Fic, Mild Injury, Pregnancy, happily married couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Once they get past their communication issues, there's two constants in Sylvie Brett's life - Matthew Casey and Veronicat. How her life progresses with the love of her life and a cranky cat.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	Kitty Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a [tumblr](https://justanoffalygirl.tumblr.com) ask about what would happen when Brettsey get together and how Matt will interact with Veronicat. And then I started writing this. It's like 5k words of fluff and goodness and I love it. I hope you do too.

**June 2021**

“Matt, what’s in those bags?” Sylvie stared at her boyfriend in her doorway, arms full with two carry alls and his toolbox. “And I thought we were gonna meet at Bartoli’s for dinner?”

He smiled at her, his upturned lips making her weak at the knees. “You know how you weren’t able to find a cat tree for Veronicat?” He asked, wheedling his way towards an answer. Sylvie nodded in response. “Well I had some timber on hand, and I was bored, so I figured I could make one for her? I’ve a change of clothes in my bag, I thought I could change when I get it put together and we can go out?” Sylvie let him into the apartment, picking up her cat as she made a run for Matt. Veronicat had warmed up to her quickly, but wasn’t a fan of anyone else.

Sylvie held the small white cat in her lap as she watched Matt pull out the pieces of wood from his bags. He screwed and hammered the pieces, and before long it was built. The tower was higher than his six foot frame, and he stood back to present it to Sylvie. She let Veronicat down, and the cat immediately scampered up it, clawing at the rope that was wrapped around the posts, before settling down in one of the plush carpeted cubby holes Matt had made.

“This is amazing, how can I thank you for it? It’s perfect for her!” She went to give him a hug, but he pulled her in close, engulfing her with his scent.

“No thanks needed. I just remembered you complaining if you didn’t settle for something soon you’d have to get rid of your couch, and I have very fond memories on that couch.” She looked up at him, but his eyes were firmly fixed on the blue and yellow couch she’d lugged through every apartment she’d lived in in Chicago.

“We can do couch memories later, Matt. C’mon, I’m hungry, and dinner’s on me tonight.” She reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, before picking up his carrier bag with clothes and handing them over to him.

They weren’t exactly keeping their relationship secret from their coworkers, but nobody except Stella and Severide had realised what was going on. They were determined to make sure that everything was as professional as possible to stop any CFD HQ gossip from happening before they were ready. So in that respect, they let go of each other’s hands as they walked into Molly’s, Matt opening the door and letting Sylvie through first. Herrmann was at the bar, and he produced their drinks without a word.

“Enjoying the evening, folks?” He asked, pushing Sylvie’s vodka tonic and Matt’s beer over to them.

“Not bad,” Matt said, taking a sip. “Had a date and then when it was over figured I’d come in here for one.” Herrmann’s head popped up at the mention of Matt dating, and he looked at Sylvie, confused that she didn’t seem annoyed.

“I was the same, once we finished up I said I’d see who was here. Matt was a gentleman and opened the door for me.” Sylvie smiled, looking around. She spotted Severide and Stella at a table, and decided to go across to them.

By the time it got to ten, they all decided to go home because they were on shift in the morning. Matt had driven them on the date and when he arrived at her parking lot they made out in the front cab of his truck. They separated for a moment before Sylvie decided to take the plunge.

“Want to come upstairs?” His eyes widened with lust, and the doors opened and closed in record time. As soon as they were through the doors of 4B their clothes began being deposited on the ground as they took each other to bed for the first time.

The next morning Sylvie’s first alarm went off at five, but neither of them wanted to move, trading lazy kisses in bed. By the time the five thirty alarm went off they separated, Sylvie beginning to get dressed and Matt going out to start the coffee pot. He found his boxers and pulled them on to cover himself while he dealt with the machine. Veronicat was sitting on the kitchen counter staring at him, and Matt held out his hand as if she was a dog to sniff. The contrary cat sniffed him, and then licked his fingers in what he hoped was acceptance. He pulled out two mugs and Sylvie’s sugar and creamer before finding his undershirt on the floor. Matt pulled it on, then heard the sound of the hot liquid finally hitting the bottom of the coffee pot. 

He stood and watched the level rise, absentmindedly rubbing Veronicat’s head. Without warning the cat pulled back from him and jumped at him, landing on his shoulders. She curled up on his left shoulder, her tail wrapping around the back of his neck and onto the right one. It took a moment or two before he felt comfortable enough to move, but by the time the coffee pot was full he was able to pour out a mug for each. He fixed them up and lifted his mug, turning around to look at the Chicago sunrise out the windows. Instead he was met by Sylvie who was standing there with her phone in front of her. The familiar clack of the phone camera sounded, and she grinned as she turned the screen to him.

“Look how cute the two of you are! She doesn’t like anybody except me, she’s got really good taste.” Sylvie leaned up to kiss him, avoiding the cat and tasting of her cinnamon toothpaste. Once they separated Matt handed over her mug, and Veronicat had had enough and got down from him, returning to her cat tree.

“I’ve gotta run, I need to change and grab my work clothes. Lunch after shift?” He asked, pressing greedy kisses to her lips as he dreaded leaving.

“Go, get out of here Captain. I’ll see you in work. Be safe, ok?” The concern was clear in her eyes, and after his last concussion he didn’t blame her in the slightest.

“I’ll be safe if you are.” They made out like teenagers for a few more minutes before Matt really had to dress and leave. He pulled on his clothes and slid on his shoes, pressing one final kiss to her lips before walking out the door.

He was slightly later than normal, but made it into the firehouse at seven forty five. It was still technically early, but he preferred to be there by seven thirty. He changed quickly and was in the briefing room for Boden on time, standing at the back with Herrmann and Severide. The three officers always stood in the back corner, keeping an eye over their crews and spotting if anything was going on with them.

The briefing was over quickly, and everyone went out for breakfast. The trio discussed what had been said, giving themselves time to get into work mode. As they went to leave, Herrmann plucked a hair off Matt’s jacket.

“Captain, did you get a pet or something? Normally the only pet hairs we see here are from Tuesday, or on Brett from her demon cat…” his voice trailed off as he realised the similarity to the hairs he’d pulled off Sylvie, and he started putting the pieces together.

“You and Brett?” He asked, a smile reaching his face as Matt’s face flushed, followed by Severide’s smirk.

“Yeah. We’re keeping it quiet, Herrmann, please. Don’t say anything, ok?” The lieutenant put on a serious face, but the happiness in his eyes was clear.

“My lips are sealed, Cap. I’m happy for the two of you though.”

The rest of the shift passed without too much incident. Matt’s stomach still dropped every time the bells rang for ambo to go out on their own. It didn’t matter how much he trusted Sylvie and Lin, he would always be nervous of them out there on their own. Things began to settle down around ten, and he was in his quarters doing paperwork as the bells went off for ambo again. Once they were gone, he pulled out his phone to text Sylvie.

**Herrmann knows about us, and Boden has the forms. I think we should tell people.**

She didn’t reply for nearly thirty minutes, but he knew she was on call and that was normal. It didn’t stop him checking his phone every few minutes in case he’d missed a reply. Finally it did buzz, her name appearing on it.

_I agree. Trust me to take the lead?_

**I trust you. Talk to you soon xx**

The rest of the shift passed, and soon they were all in the locker room, grabbing their bags and getting ready to go. As he closed his locker, he saw Sylvie was standing by her closed door, looking over at him. She held out her hand, and he took it, fingers intertwining as they walked out of the house together. Just before they left the common room, she reached up and gave him a quick kiss, smiling as they separated. He knew he had an equal smile on his face, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were wrapped in their own little bubble until he heard Cruz yell

“Who knew about the Captain and Brett?!” They left the commotion behind them, but it wasn’t before long that Sylvie’s phone rang.

“Hi Joe. Should you not be going home to your heavily pregnant wife?”

_“Funny, former roomdawg. There’s a bet going around the house that we need you and Casey to solve. We need to know who made the first move, when you had your first kiss, and when you started officially dating.”_

“Please tell me you didn’t have a pool going on when we’d get together.”

_“I’m George Washington, I can’t tell a lie.”_ Sylvie laughed at his response.

“First move was me, first kiss was November, and we officially started going out in April. And that’s all you’re getting from me about our relationship, Joe. Go home.” She hung up the phone, curling into Matt as he walked her to her car, leaving her with a kiss and a promise to be over for lunch.

**January 2022**

Sylvie watched from the kitchen island as Matt was making dinner for them. They’d had a hectic New Year’s Eve shift, so they’d agreed their New Year’s plans could be the following night. It’d involve the two of them, some beers, Matt cooking and curling up on the couch watching movies. Sylvie couldn’t think of anything more perfect for them.

He’d put the two steaks onto cook, and was plating roast potatoes and carrots while he flipped the steaks over. Sylvie spotted an unseasoned steak on the side, and went to reach for the salt.

“Want me to fix this one up?” She asked, but Matt grabbed it and moved it out of her reach, taking a fresh knife out and chopping it up.

“Nah, this is for someone else’s new year’s dinner.” He flipped the cooking steaks before grabbing the chopped up steak and depositing it into Veronicat’s bowl. Sylvie giggled at her cat being so excited by it, and she stood out of Matt’s way as he washed his hands before finishing their steaks. They sat to eat, Veronicat in a meat coma, before settling on the couch for movies and making out.

The next morning Sylvie had to go to the pet store to buy litter for Veronicat, and Matt tagged along. She used having him as an excuse to buy the 28lb bag, getting him to carry it out to the truck. Before they paid, she saw him staring at the cat toys, trying to work out what to get for the cat. She loved Matt nearly as much as she loved Sylvie now, something which warmed her heart. 

She watched as Matt picked up a catnip toy, and she grinned at him, the two walking to the cashier and paying. Matt tried arguing about paying for the litter, but she refused, handing her card over to the kid behind the counter. Matt still took the bags, putting them into the bed of his truck to bring back to her place. They got in and Matt gave Veronicat her toy, sending the cat wild for about five minutes until she ended up laying across Matt’s lap, taking Sylvie’s favourite spot. In exchange Sylvie curled up to Matt’s side, his arm around her waist as they put the Bears playoff game on.

“Matt?” She said his name as a question, and he looked down quizzically.

“Sylvie?” He replied, pressing a kiss to her nose.

“Now that Severide and Stella are getting married next month…what do you think about moving in together? I know they’ll never want you to leave, but I just thought it might be a nice time for us to move in fully? You’ve got so much stuff here already, and we spend most of our nights together, I just thought—“ Matt cut her off with a kiss, shocking her.

“That sounds perfect to me. I love you, Sylvie Brett, and I cannot wait to move in with you fully and spend the rest of our lives together.” She kissed him back, and not for the first time Sylvie’s heart felt so full she thought it could burst.

**April 2022**

Moving in together had been easier than they realised. Matt didn’t have a lot of belongings anyway, and once he’d started spending most of his spare time at Sylvie’s a lot of them had migrated across. He’d known that he basically didn’t live with Kelly and Stella anymore, but there was a difference when the final box he took from the loft was one of the ones you’d give someone to clear out their desk. Kelly didn’t want him to leave, but they both knew it was time to happen. 

Living with Sylvie was as easy as breathing, and Matt had started eyeing up engagement rings. The last thing he wanted to do was move too quickly — god knew he’d been guilty of that with Gabby — but he saw them as permanent. Seeing Sylvie as Stella’s maid of honour, walking up that aisle with her while he was the best man made him certain that he wanted the two of them to walk up the aisle together. 

He was lying in bed, Sylvie wrapped around him, his brain refusing to turn off. He went to stretch out his legs, but a lump stopped him from moving. Lifting himself carefully and turning around, he spotted Veronicat curled up in the space his legs had left from spooning Sylvie. He lay back flat and wrapped an arm around Sylvie’s stomach, intertwining their fingers from her free hand. Finally realising that he knew exactly what he wanted, he let sleep take him into the morning.

It took two weeks for him to find the perfect ring, and he had Kelly come with him to see it and help him decide. It was a blue topaz in the middle of the ring, with small diamonds to either side. It wasn’t traditional and it wasn’t anything like he’d seen for an engagement ring before, and he knew it would be perfect for Sylvie. He’d even enlisted Stella, getting her to work out Sylvie’s opinions about marriage. The response of “she loves you and wants to get married, but it’s been a deathknell for any previous relationship” made him nervous, but he knew what to do.

Matt waited until the two of them were on the couch, Veronicat curled up between them. The two of them took turns petting the cat, and when they didn’t have a hand on her she’d reach a paw across to hold them, making sure they were still there. Sylvie’s eyes were transfixed on the Property Brothers episode on the screen, and Matt had to say her name twice for her to look at him. He held up the black velvet box, flipping it open so she could see the ring inside.

“I love you. I’ve loved you for so long it feels like it’s been forever. You are first in my life, Sylvie Brett. You are always going to be first in my life. I love you and I want you to be there forever, and I want to tell everybody that you’re mine and I’m yours. Will you please do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife?” There were tears falling from Sylvie’s eyes, and Matt had a terrifying moment of thinking she’d say no, until her face lit up in a grin.

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Matt!” She leaned in for a kiss, mindful of their furry child sitting between them. Matt slid the ring onto her finger, grinning against her lips at the perfect fit.

“I love you so much, you know that? I really, really do.”

**October 2022**

“Are you sure you want to do this? You can call out,” Matt said, watching as his fiancée finished getting dressed for work.

“Matt, it’s Halloween so it’s extra pay, and we’ve a wedding to pay for in December. We agreed I’d pick up a few extra shifts where I could, so it’s fine.” Sylvie leaned in a kiss to her worried partner, trying to ease his tension.

“Yeah, but that’s before we found out you’d have to deal with Diggins again. I mean I’m grateful he stuck you with Roni, but seriously Sylvie, you shouldn’t have to deal with him.”

“Matt, I’ll be fine.” Sylvie picked up her bag. “The only thing that’s going to annoy me is you calling Veronicat Roni. Enjoy your day, and I’ll see you in 51 in the morning, ok? I love you.” With one final kiss Sylvie was gone, driving into House 37 to pick up a relief shift. She said hi to the Chief and Captain, and was shown to a spare locker where she left her bag. Before long she and Diggins were up and out, getting the normal day’s injuries before the firework and alcohol related ones would start coming in in the evening.

It was dinner time, and they actually had time to eat. Sylvie had left her phone on the table, and it buzzed with a text from Stella. She lifted it up as Diggins walked behind her, doing a double take at her lock screen.

“Is that Veronicat?” He asked, looking at it.

“Yeah, we kept her when you dumped her on me. She’s really sweet if you take the time to know her.” The bells went off, and Sylvie abandoned her food to get back to the rig. They’d only left the house when Diggins opened his mouth again.

“Wait, was that the Captain from 51 kissing you and holding Veronicat in the photo?”

**March 2023**

Sylvie lay on the couch, her stomach killing her. They’d gotten sushi for dinner the night before, but Matt managed without any food poisoning. Instead she’d been feeling sick all morning, and was laying on the couch. Veronicat took pity on her and slept on her stomach as a living heating pad. 

Matt arrived home, closing the door quietly in case she was asleep, but Sylvie put up a hand in welcome. He came over, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“How’re you feeling, sweetheart?” He asked, checking her forehead for a temperature.

“I’m just nauseous. This sucks, I think if I’d brought something up I’d feel a bit better, but nope. Roni is helping though.”

“No problem. I picked up some gatorade and chicken broth so you can try eat something? I checked the calendar and picked you up some tampons as well, I figured you’re due soon. Do you want some broth?” Sylvie shot up at his words, her brain working overtime. She picked up their cat and placed her on the ground before standing.

“Matt, I’m late.”

“For what? I didn’t know you had an appointment today?” She turned and looked at her husband’s confused face, kissing his cheek.

“Not like that, Matt. I’m _late_.” She put emphasis on the word, and watched as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

“You’re sure? Like you’re really sure?” At her nod she was swept into a hug, her husband lifting her off her feet. 

“Wait no, stop!” The movement set off her stomach, and she ran to the bathroom, the sickness finally appearing. When she’d cleaned herself up Matt was gone, a note left saying he was going to the pharmacy. He arrived home shortly after, and Sylvie took the test. Matt held her for the three minutes it took to develop, and they turned it over to the plus symbol clear on the little window.

Things progressed quickly from there. They’d been talking about buying a house, but it moved to the top of their list. The plan had been to buy a complete fixer upper, but when Sylvie’s OB said they only had seven and a half months to prepare that changed in favour of somewhere that was nearly liveable. Matt didn’t take as many construction jobs as normal in favour of getting their house fully ready.

The one worry the two had about everything, whispered in the quiet of night when they were completely alone, was their cat. They didn’t know Veronicat’s history, but she was terrified of people. Whenever they had friends over, she was kept in the spare bedroom so she didn’t launch at someone who walked too closely to her. It was a miracle she loved the two of them as much as she did, but they made the decision that if she couldn’t get along with the baby, they’d need to rehome her. It wasn’t fair to the baby, and it wasn’t fair to them. 

Sylvie left active paramedic work at 20 weeks, her balance failing her with the growing bump on her stomach. Instead she worked in the tower, and did a couple of days a week at the academy giving advice to trainee paramedics and administering the EMT licensing tests. She’d arrive home at five, and once she sat on the couch - the same couch she and Matt had had their first kiss on - Veronicat would come up and sit on her stomach. Even as the baby got more active, the cat would still sit there, ignoring the kicks and punches that sometimes took Sylvie’s breath away.

She had as smooth a birth as anyone could wish for, and Andrew Brian Casey entered the world a screaming, happy, and loved child. There were tears on the faces of their coworkers when his name was announced, with Joe hugging her tight. His Brian and her Andy would be friends, they knew it. When they tried to come up with godparents the only people they wanted were their best friends, and Kelly and Stella stood with them at their son’s baptism, holding him as he cried when the priest blessed him.

After the baptismal party at Molly’s, the foursome arrived in the Casey family home, determined to sit and relax. Matt put Andy down in his bassinet, but it wasn’t long before the six week old started fussing for his mother and his meal. 

“Sit down, Sylvie. I’ll go get my godson up.” Kelly got her to sit, and went into the next room to pick up the baby. Instead of him arriving out with the child, there was a hissed “Fuck!” And he came out empty-handed, blood beginning to drip down his arm.

“Severide, here, let me fix you up. Matt, get Andy.” She pulled out their first aid kit, grabbing some gauze to clean up the blood. It wasn’t deep, but Veronicat had gotten Kelly at just the right angle. “I’m so sorry, Kelly. I never thought she’d do anything like this. If I’d known I wouldn’t have let you go in, I’m sorry.”

“Sylvie, calm down, it’s fine. I just can’t get over that you and Case are the two people in the world to end up with a guard cat instead of a guard dog. That cat loves your boy, you know that?” 

Sylvie watched as Kelly’s words became true, Veronicat never let Andy out of her sight if he was in his pack and play or bassinet. As he grew, she stayed near him, never hurting him but hissing at him if he played too roughly with her. Her cat had always loved the Casey men, and it wasn’t surprising to her that that love extended to her son.

**February 2025**

Sylvie relished the rare moment of quiet. Matt had taken Andy to Kelly and Stella’s, and she got to watch TV without a toddler around asking questions or pulling on her. She loved her son, and she loved that she and Matt were talking about another baby, but she couldn’t get over how nice a day alone was.

As she sat flipping through channels Veronicat curled up beside her, and Sylvie rubbed her plush fur, scratching behind her ears the way the cat liked. She barely noticed as Veronicat moved, sitting on her stomach and staring up into her face, acting like a heating pad. As the thoughts came through Sylvie’s mind she stilled, pulling out her phone and checking her period tracker app. The last time the cat had done this, she was pregnant. But they’d only said they’d think about trying and see what happened. She couldn’t be this fertile, no way.

The app confirmed she was late, and Sylvie was filled with worry and joy. They were on the same page, but to find out you were pregnant thanks to your cat was something new. Her OB would still be in the office, so she rang for an appointment, getting one for the next day.

By the time Matt came back she felt relaxed, and she grinned as her two favourite boys arrived home with a deep dish pizza and beers.

“Mama! ‘Za, Mama! ‘Za.” Her son ran to her arms, and Sylvie lifted him up easily, holding him tight. 

“That’s right my love, we’ve got pizza! Did you eat with Daddy and Uncle Kelly and Auntie Stella?” She asked, rocking the toddler in her arms.

“Yup! ‘Rots n peeeesssss” he dragged out his words, making Sylvie grin.

“Carrots and peas? Oooh, someone’s a lucky boy!” She put him in his high chair and put a small piece of dough and cheese in front of him. Was it the healthiest meal for a growing boy? No, but she subscribed to the ‘the baby gets what everyone else is eating’ rule of thumb, so he got it.

“We’ve an appointment tomorrow, baby,” she said to Matt, whose brow furrowed at it.

“What have I forgotten?” He asked, looking between his wife and child.

“Remember when we found out about Andy, and how Veronicat was acting? She did it again, and I’m late.” His eyes widened slightly before a grin took over his face.

They made it to the OB’s office easily, Cindy Herrmann willingly taking Andy for the couple of hours, claiming she was deprived of baby cuddles. It didn’t take long for their cat to be proven correct, and they smiled at the result, still too early to see their baby on the ultrasound.

This pregnancy was harder on Sylvie, and she started working at the academy at just 16 weeks. Every night when they were all home they’d curl up on the couch, Matt holding her and Andy while Veronicat was wrapped around her belly, keeping the baby safe and secure. They again decided to not learn the sex until their baby arrived, but came up with names just in case. 

“I know how you’re gonna take this…but Veronica? I mean if it wasn’t for Roni we wouldn’t know that the baby existed for a couple of weeks longer,” Matt said one night when they were pouring over a baby names book.

“I can’t do it, Matt. I can’t have our baby be named after our cat. I was thinking maybe something totally unrelated to anyone we know? Andy has two names to live up to, as well as our reputations. I just worry it’ll be too much stress if both of them have to live up to the names.” Her pregnancy hormones were going wild, and tears started falling.

“Hey. Our son is named after two men who would have loved to meet him. Andy was so proud when he became a dad, and he wanted me to be one so we could share it. Otis loved you like a sister, and he’d be honoured to know you and Cruz loved him so much to name a child after him. We’re going to give our second child a strong name that they can take to the moon and back.” He held his wife as her tears eased, and Sylvie smiled up at him.

Her second labour was easy, and went much faster compared to her first. Matt ended up being driven in by Truck to make sure he’d make the birth, arriving into the delivery room in bare feet having stripped off his turnout gear. He held her hand as their daughter was brought into the world, and as soon as they saw her they knew which names they’d discussed were right for her.

The first people to come in were Kelly and Stella, holding a very excited Andy. Stella took a photo of the newly enlarged family, grinning at her new niece all bundled up.

“What’s her name?” Kelly asked, nudging Matt while the two women stared at the newborn in awe.

“We figured we named Andy after strong men no longer in our lives, we needed to name her after strong people still here. Meet Estelle Kelly Casey.” Sylvie said, looking at her friends. Stella burst into tears at the news, wrapping an arm around Sylvie’s shoulder and looking at her namesake. Kelly looked proud as punch at the girl who’d carry his name as a reminder of how much their families meant to each other.


End file.
